In recent years, transportation methods have changed substantially. With the continuous development of navigation systems and autonomous driving, the ability for current systems to determine real time information about areas along a route is very limited. Generally, navigation systems may be able to determine traffic and delays due to traffic. Navigations systems have little ability to consider any other information that modifies the present driving context.